Yami no Chirikeri
by Higuri Killer
Summary: Me dê forças para acreditar nas palavras que diziam que o amor vai encontrar um caminhoCom ou sem o solEu vou estar...Mas eu não vou dizer adeusPorque eu...Eu sei que eu vou estar com você...


-Pára, Daisuke... - Murmurou o baixista, entre gemidos, tentando afastar-se do outro rapaz.

-Você até parece não gostar... - Sussurrou o cantor, em tom sensual no ouvido de Kazu, mordendo a ponta de sua orelha, e adentrando sua calça com uma das mãos. - Mas eu adoro quando você diz isso... - Pressionou seu membro entre os dedos, logo chupando seu pescoço.

-Pára... - Murmurou, ofegante.

-Porquê deveria...? - Questionou, sorrindo maliciosamente, colocando um dos joelhos entre suas pernas, explorando o lado interno de sua coxa.

Kazu arqueou o corpo e mordeu o lábio inferior com tamanha força, a feri-lo. Daisuke tomou seus lábios em uma sucção frenética e doentia, explorando sua boca com a língua e tocando a dele como em uma coreografia. Com uma das mãos, começou a acariciar seu peito, pressionando um de seus mamilos entre os dedos.

O baixista pendeu o corpo para trás, encostando-se na parede. Ochida grudou seu corpo ao dele e começou a mover seu quadril; a única coisa que os separava era o tecido de suas roupas.

-Daisuke... - Murmurava por seu nome, gemendo.

O cantor beijou seu pescoço com força, deixando lambidas e mordidas. Logo foi descendo, abrindo sua camisa e beijando seu peito.

Lambeu um de seus mamilos e logo começou a chupá-lo, puxando sua pele.

Continuou explorando seu corpo com a língua, deslizando até sua barriga, dando leves mordiscadas, ainda acariciando seu membro ereto.

Parou por um instante, e observou o rosto de Kazu. Estava corado e ofegava, numa tentativa quase inútil de recuperar o ar. Daisuke sorriu, e começou a fazer movimentos circulares em seu umbigo com a língua, com ambas as mãos em seu quadril. Abriu o botão e o zíper de sua calça e levou-a até os joelhos, junto com sua peça íntima. Lambeu a ponta de seu membro e levou-o á boca, chupando-o com vontade.

O baixista jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a com força na parede e arqueou o corpo. Deixou-se levar pela sensação e moveu seu quadril para mais perto da cabeça de Daisuke. O cantor agora lambia toda sua virilha, e, instantes depois, distanciou-se vagarosamente.

Levantou-se e ficou observando Kazunori. A expressão em seu rosto, um misto de dor e prazer; aquilo o enlouquecia, o excitava ainda mais. Sorriu maliciosamente e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Kazu limpou os lábios, ergueu a calça, abotoou-a e subiu o zíper; abotoou a camisa e jogou a jaqueta por cima, depois, suspirou.

-Acho que você já teve o suficiente por hoje, não é? - Disse ao cantor, frio - Não precisarei ir á sua casa á noite.

-Eu queria que fosse... - Sorriu com um pouco de malícia, aproximando-se do outro rapaz e ajeitando a gola de sua camisa. - Como nos velhos tempos... - Tentou beijá-lo, mas o baixista abaixou a cabeça.

-Isso está sendo ridículo... - Respondeu, afastando-se de Daisuke, ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Por quê?

-Você ganha prazer, mas e eu? O que ganho com isso? - "-Além de noites mal-dormidas e sofrimento", completou mentalmente.

-Você disse claramente que era isso o que queria quando fizemos esse 'trato'

-"Trato"? Que trato, Daisuke? Parece até que você se esqueceu da nossa... amizade.

-Nossa relação agora é essa! - Interrompeu, friamente.

"Mas eu não queria só sexo...", pensou o outro, suspirando, mas ficou em silêncio.

-Eu vou te esperar em minha casa, ás 19:00horas. - Aproximou-se da porta - Espero que vá.

-Não se preocupe... - Respondeu, tristemente - Eu irei...

Ochida sorriu, abriu a porta e disse:

-Venha, Kazu... Vamos voltar ao ensaio...

O baixista chegou em casa e foi tomar um banho. Enquanto despia a roupa, se lembrava de Daisuke.

"-Eu não queria...", pensou, "-Mas me apaixonei..."

Fazia pouco mais de três meses que começaram a se deitar juntos, e Daisuke não se importava com os sentimentos de Kazu; toda a vez que estavam sozinhos, o cantor começava a 'perturbá-lo' com toques íntimos e palavras sedutoras. Kazu não resistia, e se entregava a ele.

"-Por quê fui me envolver nisso?", disse em mente, contendo as lágrimas, "-Só para sofrer mais? Eu sou um idiota!"

_**--Flashback--**_

_O baixista estava na casa de Daisuke, mostrando-lhe uma música que havia composto. Ao terminar de tocá-la, disse, sorrindo:_

_-O que achou, Dai?_

_O cantor apenas sorriu em resposta, ficando um longo tempo em silêncio._

_-Você me excita... - Disse finalmente, fitando Kazu, devorando-o com os olhos. - Me excita muito... _

_O baixista corou violentamente. Abaixou a cabeça, e disse, em tom rouco:_

_-O... O que quer dizer com isso, Da... Daisuke?_

_Ochida se levantou, foi em direção ao outro e disse, tocando seu rosto:_

_-Transa comigo. _

_Kazu não soube o que dizer._

_-E.. Eu... - Começou, hesitante._

_-Ninguém vai saber... - Sorriu, tocando seus lábios com o polegar - Só uma vez... - Seu sorriso tornou-se malicioso. _

_-C-certo... - Respondeu, um pouco incerto. _

_Daisuke sorriu._

_-Venha... - Disse, ajudando o baixista a se levantar. _

_Foram ao quarto._

_Ochida despiu sua roupa e ajudou Kazu a despir-se também, acariciando levemente seu corpo. _

_-Eu não vou te machucar - Sorriu o cantor, deitando-o na cama e debruçando-se sobre ele. _

_-Tudo bem... - Respondeu, com a voz rouca e o corpo trêmulo, com a pulsação descompassada. _

_Ochida o beijou suavemente, enquanto acariciava seu corpo. Em poucos instantes, perderam a noção do tempo e do mundo, entregando-se ao desejo._

_**--Fim do Flashback--**_

"-Por quê aceitei?", já chorava, soluçando, "-Por quê?".

Depois daquele dia, deitaram-se novamente e assim foi, durante uma semana toda, até Daisuke começar a "agarrá-lo" no estúdio, deixando-o totalmente sem reação. Sofria em ficar tão perto de Daisuke, mas sem poder dizer que o amava. Não agüentava mais, aquilo havia se tornado torturante!

Ligou o chuveiro, secando as lágrimas.

-Essa irá ser a última noite... - Murmurou a si - A última.

Saiu do banho, vestiu-se e olhou no relógio. 18:30h. Suspirou e retirou-se.

Apertou a campainha do apartamento de Daisuke, e logo o cantor apareceu.

-Que bom que veio... - Disse, sorrindo e fazendo um sinal para Kazu entrar.

-Eu disse que viria... - Sorriu de modo falso, sentando-se no sofá.

O cantor sorriu novamente, sentou-se no colo de Kazu e logo começou a mordiscar seu pescoço enquanto despia sua roupa. O baixista apenas enlaçou a cintura de Daisuke com os braços, encostando a testa em seu ombro.

"-Ele está como sempre foi...", disse em mente, sentindo a mão de Daisuke adentrar sua calça e acariciar seu membro, "-Não se importa comigo...", engoliu o choro, se levantando junto ao cantor, dirigindo-se até o quarto.

Ochida despiu a roupa do rapaz enquanto beijava seus lábios lentamente. Kazu jogou-se na cama e puxou Daisuke para cima de si, agora nu.

"-Vazio...", pensou Kazunori, soltando alguns gemidos ao sentir Daisuke levar seu membro a boca, "-Sem amor...", fechou os olhos, pendendo a cabeça para um lado, deixando uma lágrima escorrer por sua face. "-Não quero mais essa tortura..."

Foi retirado de seus solitários pensamentos ao ouvir o outro rapaz sussurrar em seu ouvido:

_-Vire-se, Kazu... _

O baixista se virou, ficando de quatro sobre a cama.

-Se doer muito, você já sabe o que fazer... – Disse o cantor, colocando as mãos na cintura do rapaz.

-Certo... – Respondeu, cabisbaixo, de olhos fechados.

Sentiu o membro de Daisuke penetrar seu corpo de modo lento e doloroso. Soltou um pequeno gemido de dor, sentindo-o ir mais a fundo, até adentrar seu corpo por completo.

Ochida gemeu também, e logo começou a se movimentar lentamente, aumentando a intensidade aos poucos.

"-Tortura...", dizia mentalmente o baixista tentando lutar em vão contra as ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo.

-Ma-is... rá...pido... – Pediu, gemendo.

O cantor atendeu seu pedido, aumentando ainda mais a intensidade dos movimentos, que se tornaram dolorosos para ambos. Logo percebendo que não agüentavam, Daisuke cessou e separou-se de Kazu, deitando-se ao seu lado.

-Já está cansado? – Questionou o baixista, sentando-se na cama.

-Sim... – Respondeu, sorrindo e ofegante. – Durma, eu vou preparar algo para comermos.. – Levantou-se e foi tomar banho.

-Ok... – Respirou fundo, recuperando todo o ar.

"-Ele percorreu todo meu corpo...", pensou, "-Sinto como se fizesse parte de mim...", fechou os olhos, lacrimejantes, e logo adormeceu, vencido pelo cansaço.

Quando acordou, viu Daisuke fumando próximo á janela. Levantou-se e pegou sua roupa do chão, vestindo-se depois.

-Está com fome? – Questionou o cantor, sem fitá-lo.

-Não... – Respondeu, com a voz em tom baixo – Eu vou embora...

-Ok... Até amanhã. – Virou-se e sorriu.

-Até mais... Daisuke... – Respondeu, chorando discretamente e indo em direção a saída.

Ao sair da casa do cantor, ficou andando pela rua, sem rumo.

Ainda era cedo – cerca de 22:30h -, não pretendia voltar para casa tão cedo. Precisava esquecer o cantor, arrumar alguma distração.

Entrou em um bar.

-Vodca... – Pediu, sentando-se em frente ao balcão.

Bebeu. Até sentir o corpo doer, o peito explodir.

Saiu do bar cambaleando, chamou por um táxi e foi para casa.

"-Agora estou livre...", pensou, enquanto tomava banho.

Sentiu seus olhos transbordaram em lágrimas e apoiou-se na parede, para não cair ao chão.

Deitou-se na cama, ainda chorando.

Ainda sentia os lábios de Daisuke em seu pescoço, as mãos em seu quadril, o sabor de seu beijo, o toque de sua língua, o calor de seu corpo e sua respiração.

"-Vício", pensou, pegando o maço de cigarros no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, "-Uma droga..."

Acendeu um cigarro e o levou a boca, tirando-o em instantes, aspirando fumaça por entre os lábios.

Lágrimas corriam por sua face sem cessar; sentia seu coração doer.

Na realidade, não queria separar-se de Daisuke; o amava.

Queria estar ao lado dele, mas não daquela forma... Queria amá-lo e sentir-se amado...

"-Eu irei esquecê-lo...", disse mentalmente, apagando o cigarro e jogando-o no chão, "-Conseguirei esquecê-lo... De alguma forma...", limpou as lágrimas, "-Eu sei..."

No dia seguinte, Kazu não apareceu no estúdio, ficou o dia todo em casa, lembrando-se do toque do cantor.

Seguiu-se assim por quase um mês. Não conseguia esquecê-lo; não sabia o que fazer. Ignorava todos que tentavam ajudá-lo. Bebia até ficar inconsciente; chegava a se drogar, quebrar garrafas de bebida no próprio corpo e chorava. Gritava até sentir o peito explodir de dor.

Era insuportável viver daquela forma, sem poder dizer o que sentia. Desejava morrer.

Shizumi, preocupado com a ausência do amigo nos ensaios, resolveu ir vê-lo.

-Shizumi? – Disse Kazu, surpreendido ao abrir a porta.

-Kazu, o que houve com você? – Questionou o baterista, perceptivelmente preocupado, ao notar os ferimentos no corpo do amigo, que mal conseguia manter-se em pé.

-Nada de mais... – Respondeu, quando o outro entrou.

-"Nada de mais"? Você não é nenhum masoquista para fazer isso! – Apontou um profundo corte no braço de Kazunori, que abaixou a cabeça.

-Daisuke... – Murmurou, soluçando.

-O que ele te fez?

-Se eu falar que passei três meses transando com ele, e acabei me apaixonando sem querer, você não acredita, não é?

-Kazu...?

-Sim... Sem que notasse, me apaixonei... Percebi que dependia dele... Agora estou assim... – Acendeu um cigarro. – Um drogado viciado em sexo.

-Mas...

-Ele não sente nada por mim... – Continuou – Eu fui só um brinquedo e ele, uma criança. – Aspirou fumaça entre os lábios.

-Isso é cruel... – Comentou.

-Você se importa comigo? – Questionou, sorrindo de modo cínico.

-Mas é claro! Kazu pára com isso... Eu, e aposto que até Daisuke, nos importamos com você...

-Tanto que só vieram me ver depois de um mês... – Riu, ainda cínico.

Shizumi suspirou.

-Você é um idiota...

-Ninguém pode me salvar... – Levou o fumo á boca novamente – Já decidi. É esse o caminho que quero e irei seguir... Até morrer.

O outro se levantou.

-Eu tentei, mas foi você quem escolheu... Não posso fazer mais nada. – Retirou-se.

Kazu caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando e gritando sem controle.

No fim do ensaio do dia seguinte, Yuana se retirou sem dizer palavra alguma.

-Kazu sumiu, não? – Comentou Shizumi, saindo de trás da bateria.

-É... – Respondeu o cantor, passando as mãos no rosto, depois entre os cabelos e suspirando pesadamente, demonstrando extremo cansaço – Estou preocupado... Ele não atende ás minhas ligações... Não recebe ninguém em casa...

-Sente falta de fazer sexo com ele? - Questionou, enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

-Quê? – Questionou imediatamente, incrédulo.

-Ele me disse tudo o que vocês fizeram... – Suspirou – Bom, pelo menos eu descobri o motivo de vocês demorarem tanto nas pausas dos ensaios...

-Mas ele aceitou...

-Você não pensou no que ele sentia... No que ele pensava... Estar tão perto da pessoa amada, sem poder dizer o que sente...

-Mas...

-Você é cruel... – Interrompeu, friamente fitando o outro nos olhos, com raiva – ás vezes eu te odeio...

-Shizumi, eu...

-Se você pudesse concertar isso... Trazer de volta o sorriso dele... – Suspirou, depois se retirou, deixando Daisuke sem reação.

Kazu levantou-se da cama ao ouvir a campainha soar. Apoiando-se nas paredes, seguiu até a sala e abriu a porta.

Achou que era alucinação ao ver Daisuke ali, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

-Dai...Suke...? – Não agüentou, caiu em seus braços, sem forças e desacordado.

O cantor o segurou de modo a abraçá-lo fortemente.

-Kazu... – Sussurrou, levando-o até o quarto e deitando-o na cama.

Notou os inúmeros ferimentos em seu corpo, o quarto, com várias garrafas de bebidas quebradas no chão, e a cama, com manchas de sangue.

"-É tudo... Culpa minha...?", se perguntava o cantor, não acreditando no que via.

Notou também que o baixista havia emagrecido, e muito. Sentia-se profundamente culpado.

"-O que posso fazer apara ajudá-lo?", pensava, enquanto acariciava levemente o rosto do rapaz. "-Como pude ser tão estúpido?".

Ficou ali com o baixista abraçando-o e acabou por adormecer.

Quando acordou, viu Kazu sentando na cama, fumando. Sentou-se, com a mão no peito.

-O que foi, Daisuke? – Questionou o baixista, ao notar que o outro gemia de dor.

-Na...Nada. – Respirou fundo e sentiu o peito doer novamente. Soltou um grito mudo, deitando-se na cama novamente.

-Daisuke...? – Questionou, agora preocupado, colocando o cigarro no cinzeiro.

-Não é nada, Kazu... - Apertou os olhos, contendo outro grito. O cantor ofegava, apertando o punho cerrado contra o próprio peito. – Essa droga de doença de novo...

-Você precisa de um médico... – Disse, ajudando-o a se levantar.

-Eu consigo lidar com isso... – Deu um murro no peito, parecendo agora aliviado.

-Se é o que acha... – Suspirou, dando os ombros e voltando a fumar.

-Kazu... – Começou, depois de algum tempo – Desde quando você fuma tanto? – Aquele era o terceiro cigarro que Kazu acendia.

-Hm… - Tirou o fumo da boca e se aproximou mais do cantor, ficando com o rosto á pouco centímetros de distância do dele – Precisei de outro vício para esquecer de você... – Aspirou fumaça em seu rosto e beijou seus lábios com desejo. Rapidamente Daisuke interrompeu o beijo.

-Kazu...? – Disse, ofegante.

-Sentiu o sabor? – Questionou o outro, acariciando seu rosto e mordendo o lábio inferior – Drogas. – Fez uma pausa – Sou um drogado bêbado que vende o próprio corpo. Isso é ótimo, não? – Riu, de modo cínico.

-Kazunori!

-Minha vida agora é essa... Bom... Não que seja importante, mas... – Sorriu, ainda mais cínico – Morrerei logo... Tenho AIDS – Jogou-se na cama.

Daisuke sentiu um aperto no peito, mas dessa vez não era em razão a sua doença, mas sim da culpa que sentia.

-Eu… Kazu, Eu… - Tremia, sem controle, com lágrimas nos olhos – Deixe-me cuidar de você...

-Hã? – Surpreendeu-se.

-Eu sei que te fiz sofrer muito, me arrependo e... – Já chorava e soluçava – Eu sei que você soluço não acredita no que eu digo, mas soluço eu te amo!

-Daisuke? – Surpreendeu-se ainda mais, deixando cair o cigarro das mãos. – Cacete...

O outro o abraçou, um abraço forte, como se tivesse com medo de perdê-lo, e ainda chorava; o baixista ficou sem ação.

-Daisuke... – Foi apenas o que disse, retribuindo o abraço.

-Eu te amo e te quero! Eu sei, eu errei em fazer tudo o aquilo com você, mas você sabe, Kazu, você me conhece melhor que qualquer um, sou viciado nisso! – Dizia rapidamente, entre soluços – Mas... Não quero te ver sofrer... Por favor... – Apertou ainda mais o abraço – Deixe-me cuidar de você...

-Dai… - O outro também começara a chorar – Eu… Eu também te amo… - Encostou a testa em seu ombro. – Eu também...

-Você disse que tem AIDS, certo? – Colocou a mão do baixista sobre o próprio peito – Eu estou piorando a cada dia… Não sei por quanto tempo irei agüentar...

-Morrermos juntos… - Sussurrou, beijando seus lábios – Juntos, Daisuke... É o que eu quero; ficar com você... Eu quero te amar… Acordar e dormir ao seu lado; dizer o quanto te amo todos os dias… Até o último! Eu quero só você! Pra sempre! – O beijou com mais paixão, deitando-o na cama.

O outro foi despindo sua roupa, dando leves beijos em seu pescoço.

-Você ainda quer? – Perguntou, em tom triste – Mesmo eu tendo...

-É o que eu mais quero – Beijou seus lábios, acariciando seu corpo, tomando cuidado com seus ferimentos.

-Eu te amo, Daisuke… - Repetiu, abraçando-o.

-Também te amo… Meu Kazu…

_Give me the strength to believe the words that  
"love will find a way"  
With or without the sun  
I'll be and I won't say goodbye  
Cause I...  
I know... I'll be with you_ Unnamed Song – Yoshiki

Me dê forças para acreditar nas palavras que diziam  
"que o amor vai encontrar um caminho"  
Com ou sem o sol  
Eu vou estar...  
Mas eu não vou dizer adeus  
Porque eu...  
Eu sei que eu vou estar com você...

**FIM**


End file.
